


Not My Bed, Our Bed

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki Feels, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Bed, Our Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this wrote it's self really it was inspired by fan art that was drawn for me, by a user on tumblr called Angeline-Farewell. The picture is Loki and Thor sharing a bed, and so this fic wrote it's self. I'm working on chapter 6 of When The Thunder Loved The Snow, sorry it's been so long that I've updated it. Enjoy this one shot. Con-crit is always welcomed.

When they were children, Loki remembered he would've done anything not to share a bed with Thor. He just wanted to be alone, he liked his solitude.

He only seemed to make an exception when nightmares plagued his nights, Thor would already be waiting for him with the blanket pulled back for him.

In later years, he found he only half liked sharing a bed, but when Thor would leave for long periods of time, he longed to share. Now that they were married, he didn't understand how he could've ever disliked this.

He had come back from a long meeting, Loki had never been more tired and when he saw Thor sleeping soundly in their bed, he smiled to himself.

"I love you, Loki" Thor murmured in his sleep as he felt the bed dip and Loki spooned him from behind.

Their hands brushed and fingers intertwined as Loki placed a soft kiss on Thor's neck. He held him tightly whispering to himself, "I love you too my Thor". He didn't see the smile on Thor's lips, but his heart felt it.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
